Nav Oneshots
by SeaPatrolIsLife82
Summary: Some stuff I wrote while sitting in Social Studies. First one is Swain's point of view, others from Nikki. Rated T to be safe. UPDATED! NEW STORY UP 6/21/13
1. Cold and Wet

AN: Supposed to be from Swain's point of view but could be anyone. Wrote this in Social Studies class. What can I say. I was bored. First fanfic, so no bad comments plz.

Cold and Wet

From Swain's point of view

You can't tell if the water on her face is the rain or the tears. She sits there alone on the deck. She doesn't notice you walk onto the deck with her. She doesn't care. It's now you hear the sobs. You somewhat quicken your pace, but not by much. As you pull her into a hug, she lets her emotions get the better of her. Her sobs get louder and quicker and her breath hitches. Her face is pale, cheekbones more prominent. You wonder how long it's been since she'd last eaten. As you lead her to her cabin, you whisper into her ear. "It's okay Nikki. It'll be okay."


	2. Sleeping, Weeping

**AN: Here's story 2. Hope you enjoy!**

Sleeping, Weeping

Kate knocks on the door, just as a precaution. I close my eyes, hoping she'll walk in and think I'm sleeping and leave. I just want to be alone. Doesn't anyone get that? By now I hear her walking over. She takes the laptop off my legs and sits it on the desk, the movie I had been watching long sense over. I feel her pulling the blanket over me. I never knew she could be so motherly. "Goodnight Nikki." She said as she pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. She walks out and shuts the door, her footfalls getting fainter. "Goodbye, Josh." I whisper to myself, memories of him flooding my mind. I don't notice Bomber walking in until she shoves a box of tissues into my hand. My eyes open, suddenly aware to the tears falling down my face. That's probably how she knew I was awake. After the tears are gone, a plate of "Chicken a la Bomber" appears out of nowhere. Just the way I like it. "Thanks." I say, getting a nod in reply. "It's impossible, you know." She says, out of nowhere. "Pardon?" I reply. "Sleeping and crying. Impossible."


	3. It'll Be Allright

It'll Be Alright

"It'll be alright Nav." Spider says to me while looking over from the helm. By now I notice the tears rolling down my face, but I ignore them. A sob escapes my throat. My attention returns to the radar screen. I remember how much Josh liked to take night watch with me. "No it won't." I whispered, so quiet I barely heard myself. My thoughts wander to why there are 3 of us on watch tonight. I notice someone move out of the corner of my eye. When a hand starts rubbing my shoulder, I look up to see Robert with a worried look on his face. Shocker. My eyes close as my head leans onto his arm. I reaslise now how tired I am. As I slip farther to sleep, I get the feeling of being lifted. I pry an eye open to see Robert carrying me to my cabin, suprissingly effortlessly. He says somthing to Spider, but I didn't comprehind. My arms wrap arond his neck and he turns his head to me. "Shh. Go back to sleep." He wispers in a caring tone. (There's another shocker) My next memory is Robert talking to the X. After she leaves he turns back to me. He sees me awake and his caring look reappears. "Shh...go back to sleep Nikki" "Okay." I reply. Silence passes for the next few minutes as the only noise is the waves lapping around the hull and the gentel thrum of the engines. "Robert?" I asked, hoping he was still there. "Yea Nik?"

"Thank you." "Your welcome Nikki."


	4. Take the Pain

Take the Pain

"I can't take the pain anymore" I hear myself say while pacing the empty bridge. Or so I thought. "Huh?" Buffer says as he walks onto the bridge. "Oh. Sorry. Just talking to myself." We stand there in silence for the next few minutes. As the clock strikes 0400, he walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Change of watch. Buffer has the ship, the time is 0400." I tell him. I try to move but I can't. When I finally get moving, I don't get far. "Are you okay?" Buffer asks, turning to me. Those 3 word bring back all of my memories. "No." I whispered as my knees gave out. At the first hint of me falling, Buffer ran over and caught me just before I hit the ground. Barley. He leans me against the wall next to the staircase. When he sits down next to me, I begin crying, trying my hardest to suppress sobs. I lean against his chest as my breathing calms down and sobs dissipate. His hand strokes my hair as the other holds me in a tight hug. I begin to feel fatigue make its presence known. My eyes flutter and close just as the door opens and the X walks up. "What the..." "Shh. She's asleep" I hear Buffer interrupt her mid sentence. "Why is she on the floor and nearly on top of you?" the X whispered. "I'll explain later. Care to help get her off me? My leg is asleep." "Yeah. Hang on." She said as she stepped over me and Buffer. Just before they started lifting me, the boss walked in. "What in the name of all that's holy is going on here?!" He yells. "Mmgrh. Wha?" I say before I remember where I am. "Shh Nik. Go back to sleep. Buffer says, lifting me off the ground to carry me to my cabin. As he carries me down the hall, he whispers to me. "We'll take the pain. And will come back fighting."


	5. You think I'm Crazy

AN: Thanks to Depraved Teesh and for your reviews. For notice: Story eight is from Kate's POV and story nine (because Bekkah doesn't like Nikki's POV.) Is from 3rd Person. Ugh. 16 more stories to type. Then the rest of my notebook. I know, this sounds a little unbelievable but go with it.

But on with the show:

You think I'm Crazy-Story 5

"People think she's going crazy" I hear Spider say as I walk onto the bridge. I don't announce my presence because I'm trying to figure out who they're talking about. "Wasn't it an accident?" 2Dads chimes in. I've figured out now that they're talking about me. "Yeah, but she thinks it's murder. I believe her." RO says, looking at 2Dads from his desk. "Of course you do, RO." Spider says. "What's that supposed to mean?" RO ask, irritated. "Uh, guys?!" Charge says, motioning towards the stairs with his coffee cup. "Uhhh, Oh..."2Dads started, but was interrupted by me. "Crap is right, Leader." I said, eyes alight in fury. He flinched at the use of his rank. "So you all think i'm crazy? Fine. I'll transfer." I said, turning on my heel to leave. I hadn't seen Kate walk in until she tried to stop me. "Nikki, wait." Kate pleaded. I pushed past her and ran towards our cabin. The CO stepped out of his cabin in time for me to shove past him. He stops Kate as she rushes by, trying to get an explanation. All he got was a glare. I rounded the corner into the cabin and locked myself in the bathroom. I shoved myself against the door the moment i heard Kate walk in. "Nik, let me in. Please." she said, more of an order than a question. "No." I replied to her, trying to hide the crack in my voice. I heard the door open again and the boss started talking to Kate. "Nikki, unlock the door." He said. "Is that an order sir?" I ask, my voice shaking from the force of the tears and sobs. "I can make it one." I hear him mumble. I got up and unlocked the door and then slid down the opposite wall and curled into a ball. I started to shake with violent sobs, finally crying myself to sleep. I never heard Mike come in and lift me off the ground to take me to my bunk. "Goodnight Nikki." Kate says, walking out the door. "Not everyone thinks you're crazy."


End file.
